Presenting
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: AU My hero where second sexes and soulmates are connected. Tsu wasn't expecting to present so soon... and then to discover her soulmate at school... Dynamics explained as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a story I have been writing on my AO3 account. I decided to post it here to see how it goes. Please let me know what you thing. This is a different kind of story. I'm not one for the Smut, so I wanted to try and write an Alpha, Beta, Omega story that fits things I like. This is a Soulmate story. Please let me know what you think. **

**Presenting**

Tsu hated when they trained outside for a long time. There was never enough water for her to stay perfectly hydrated. Sure, she planned beforehand, but today was just extra difficult. It felt extra hot for some reason that day. Tsu has drank twice as much water as she normally would at home. She wiped the sweat off the back of her neck as Aizawa explained the drill to the class.

"Today, we will be focusing on one on one battles outside. It can be very hard to continue to fight against one person when in a group or crowd setting. You don't always have the option to team up against the villains as a group. So today, you will all be batting only one person to the same time. You may not switch partners or targets. You will have free range of the terrain. One of you must apprehend the other. Once one of you has been apprehended, you may step off to the side lines. Are there any questions?"

Ashido raised her hand. "How are you going to pair everyone up?"

Aizawa lifted a bag. "I'm going to pull names randomly."

Kaminari raised his hand and asked a question, but Tsu missed it as she wiped more sweat from her face. Ochaco, who was standing beside her, placed a hand on Tsu's shoulder. "Tsu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ochaco, ribbit. I'm just warm."

The brunette frowned. "It's not that warm." She placed the back of her head against Tsu's forehead. "You're really warm. Are you okay?"

"I think it's just being a frog. It may not seem that warm to you, but I need more moisture."

"Have you been staying hydrated?" Midoriya commented. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you were not feeling well Tsu."

"Ribbit. That's alright, Midoriya. I drank way more water than I normally do before school." Midoriya and Ochaco looked to each other with concerned eyes. Tsu didn't miss the shared glance. "What is it?"

"Well," Midoriya fiddled with his fingers. His face flushed.

"You sound like you might be getting ready to present," Ochaco stated.

"Ribbit!" Tsu's eyes grew wide. "No."

"That's how I felt before I presented last month," Midoriya said looking down. "I felt so hot at school, then when I went home, I went into my first rut."

Ochaco grabbed Tsu's arm. "What if you are an alpha, Tsu?" She inhaled through her nose. "You are smelling rather sweet."

Midoriya leaned in and smelled his friend. "You do smell very sweet. Isn't that more of an omega trait?"

"I'd rather not have this discussion. It's quite embarrassing." Tsu's face flushed.

"Okay, I'm tired of answering questions. I'm going to start calling out pairs. Come to the front when your name is called."

Ochaco leaned in closer to Tsu as Midoriya heard his name called. "I hope you're not presenting as an Omega. If you go into heat while fighting, this could be bad! There are a lot of Alphas in our class."

"Uraraka! Iida!" Aizawa called.

Ochaco shared a concerned look as she moved to the front. Tsu could feel herself begin to worry. She couldn't be presenting. Everyone in her family had been a beta. Why would she be something different? Besides, her parents were out of town. Who would she even go to if she was presenting?

She looked around her class. Ochaco was an omega. She also knew Kirishima and Ojirio were omegas as well. Midoriya was an alpha, as well Bakugou and Todoroki. She didn't really know any of her other classmates second gender. It wouldn't be too much of stretch to guess that everyone else was a beta.

Something nudged her shoulder. Tsu jumped as she felt Dark Shadow pulling her out of the group behind Tokoyami. She stood beside the short, bird headed teen in the front. He leaned slightly towards her. "I could tell you were preoccupied. You and I will be facing against each other in this exercise."

"Thank you, Tokoyami." She smiled, relieved that she had such an understanding classmate.

Mineta was called up. He made his way up and stood up beside Tsu. The ball headed boy crept right next to the frog girl. "You smell really good today, Tsu."

Tsu unleashed her tongue to smack the boy. She had learned to never let Mineta get away with any kind of comment. She heard a low chuckle from her left. Tokoyami seemed to have thought her reaction to the small teen was amusing. She let out an exhausted sigh before wiping her face with her gloved hands.

"Asui, are you alright?" Tokoyami asked.

She nodded. "Call me Tsu, Tokoyami. Yes, I'm fine."

"You are sweating a lot. Will you be able to do your best against me?"

"If you think I'll be going easy on you Tokoyami, then you have another thing coming."

Tokoyami smiled. "Good. I know what you are capable of. We have worked well as a team. I am interested to see how that knowledge aids me in this fight."

"Don't forget I know you too," Tsu reminded him.

"Alright, let's spread out." Aizawa moved the students around the area. He passed out restrictive tape to each student. "Remember you must only attack your opponent. Once you or your opponent has been captured then you can move off to the side. With all that said, let's begin."

Mayhem was one way to describe what was happening. There were explosions coming left and right from Bakugou. Tsu could feel the heat from Todoroki' flames warm her back. She jumped away, which left her open to attack from Tokoyami and Dark Shadow in the air. This was turning into a full-on brawl.

Suddenly Tsu fell to her knees. There was an intense pain in her lower abdomen. It was growing too. She felt hot. Really hot. Was Todoroki nearby? The pain in her abdomen shot up her spine and to her neck. Her head became foggy.

"Asui!"

There was a voice calling her. She could tell but she couldn't move. She was warm. And there was a strange heat coming behind her.

"Tsu! Move!"

Her stomach hurt. There was a smell though. Something not too far away that was intoxicating. It was fresh trees, at the edge of a deep pond. She would be happy to lay in that smell all day if she could.

"**Tsu! Move here!"**

Her body reacted before she understood what she had done. That voice she heard. That voice was coming from that wonderful musk. As she flew through the air towards the voice, her instincts kicked in, and she pressed against the body owner of the voice. "Alpha," she hummed pressing her face against his chest.

The entire class froze when they heard the alpha voice. An alpha voice didn't come out for anyone. It was for one person, that alpha's omega. All the fighting stopped. Each of them simply stared as Tsu wrapped her arm around a very surprised Tokoyami.

Tokoyami remained frozen. He couldn't move. Tsu just called him alpha. He just used his alpha voice. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that unless...

A set of gloves and boots danced in the air. "Oh my God! Tsu and Tokoyami are soulmates!" Hagakure squealed. "She smells so good!"

Ochaco clasped her hands together! "This is so exciting! I knew she was presenting!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Tokoyami, get her to Recovery Girl now. Uraraka, go get her clothes from the locker room.

"Right!" Ochaco raced off to the locker room.

Tokoyami remained still. He was hesitant to move. Was this real? Had he really found his soulmate?

Aizawa frowned. "Tokoyami! Take care of your omega! She is in heat. Get her to the nurse. Now!"

That made Tokoyami jump. He nodded his head and began to move. Tsu clung to him. "Alpha, stay," she whined.

"We are leaving," he swallowed in the middle of his sentence, "omega. We need to go." When she responded by rubbing his wrist along her newly formed scent glands, Tokoyami realized what he needed to do. Tsu was all instincts at the moment. She couldn't really listen. He'd have to move her himself. He used Darke Shadow to pick her up and place her on his back. "**We are leaving."** He walked away from his classmates. Some scowling, some snickering, and some jumping for joy at the newly found love. Tokoyami realized that this day was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here is the second part. I explain the dynamics as it goes. Let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading :)**

**Presenting Chapter 2**

At Recovery Girls office, Tsu only became clingier. Tokoyami was still in shock that this girl was his omega. Dark Shadow was extremely giddy inside Tokoyami.

"_Can you believe it? Asui of all people! Are you excited to bond with her? I am!"_

"_Dark Shadow! She just presented. How could you even think about bonding? We don't even know her thoughts on this. What if she hates that it is me?" _Tokoyami thought to his quirk.

"_How could she hate you, Fumikage?"_ Dark Shadow asked. "_Just look at the position you are in."_

Look at the position they were in indeed. He was sitting on the edge of a nurse's bed. Tsu was to his side. He was keeping her at bay by maintaining one arm around her waist. The newly presented omega was rubbing her face against his chest while desperately clinging to him with both arms.

"Alpha," She hummed. "Why does this feel so good?"

Those words. Those words activated some primal instinct within him. As her scent filled his nose, the urge to open his mouth and bit down on her glass raged up and down his spine. God did he want to claim her.

"_You don't want to claim her here, do you?" _Dark Shadow thought to his host. "_You know that will send you right into a rut."_

"_Your correct," Tokoyami responded. "It's hard for me to not have the urge though."_

"_You should scent her, Fumikage. That will calm both of you down temporarily."_

Tokoyami was blushing, though it was hard to tell under his feathers. His feathers did puff out as Recovery Girl entered the room. The old woman smiled at the flustered teen. His grip around Tsu tightened as she approached.

"No need to feel embarrassed, dearly," she said. "After all this is only natural."

"Right," he mumbled.

"I do need to give a quick examination." She motioned for Tokoyami to move to the hallway.

"Of course." Tokoyami removed his hand from the girl and stood.

Tsu shot out her tongue and wrapped around him. Her eyes were dark with dilated pupils. She stared longingly at Tokoyami. He tried worm his way out of her grasp but the tongue tightened.

"Tay!" Tsu said with her open mouth.

"I can't. I will be right outside," Tokoyami tried to reason.

Recovery Girl sighed. "I know it feels manipulative, but you will need to use your alpha voice. Her first heat is going to be a mental blur. It is such a rush of hormones and pheromones. She isn't fully aware."

Tokoyami clenched his jaw. Was it really alright to use his voice? He felt like he was manipulating Tsu. Dark Shadow could feel his apprehension.

"_Just do it. Tell her to let go."_

Tokoyami sighed before taking a deep breath. "**Let go."** Tsu immediately released Tokoyami. As he dropped to the ground, he saw her disheartened eyes glisten. She needed to be looked at, though. He couldn't be swayed. "I'll be back. **Stay."**

Tokoyami walked out of the office. As the door closed, he pressed his back against the wall and slid down. "_Why did that feel so difficult?_"

"_Because your instincts are to protect her. She is your soulmate." _Dark Shadow tried to explain his host's feel.

"_You really do understand me," _Tokoyami thought.

"_I live inside you. I feel your feelings. In fact, I think I have half of your feelings. You are growing with rage though. I feel stronger."_

_Tokoyami nodded. "I too feel the rage building inside me. I don't like that I don't know what is happening to Tsu. I know she will be fine. Recovery Girl is a professional. I feel like I shouldn't be this far away though."_

Minutes passed, and Tokoyami sat outside in meditative silence. His anxiety and nerves were getting to him. It was like he had an itch that couldn't be scratched. He needed to be near Tsu. He tapped his finger along his forearm impatiently. A few minutes passed, then suddenly the handle to the door opened.

"Tokoyami, you can come in-"

Recovery Girl didn't have the chance to finish speaking. Tokoyami zoomed right in. When he got to Tsu he embraced her. Tsu held him back even tighter. "You're back."

Tokoyami nodded, but his right arm tightened against Tsu and he pulled her closer to him and away from the approaching nurse hero. Recovery Girl simply chuckled at the young alpha's maneuver. "You also don't need to hold onto her so tightly. I'm not going to pull her from you."

Dark Shadow snickered as Tokoyami acknowledged his instincts. He really did try to relax his right arm. This was all so new. "I apologize. I didn't realize…"

"Realize how protective you would be over your soulmate?" Recovery Girl asked with a smile. "I'm surprised you aren't marking her up and down. Normally when I walk in to the office with an omega in heat, any alpha in the room is clawing at the chance to rub glands. Did you already scent her and I just don't recognize it?"

Tokoyami shook his head. "No. It's just not the average alpha has a built-in beta." Dark Shadow peered out from his host's back to the nurse.

Recovery Girl nodded with a sweet smile. "I didn't realize your quirk had such an advantage. I don't feel bad asking you to scent her then as I go to the other room to call Asui's parents. They should be informed of the situation."

"Is scenting her really the appropriate thing?" Tokoyami asked, startled at the request.

Recovery Girl chuckled. "It's refreshing to have such an endearing alpha. Yes, it's quite appropriate, especially since this is her first heat. Your scent will help her relax and ease any pain and discomfort she is having."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to cause my omega distress!"

"No, no dearie. You are not causing any distress. That's all the hormones of heat. You will help ease her pain and lower her heart rate." Recovery Girl turned away. "I'll be back momentarily." She exited the room, leaving Tsu and Tokoyami alone.

Dark Shadow nudged at Tokoyami's choker. "Come on now! You know what you need to do."

"Since when are you the needy one?" Tokoyami asked as he lifted his hands to the fabric around his neck and began to unwrap it.

"I'm just as excited as you are!" Dark Shadow retorted.

As the fabric fell away, he felt Tsu press closer to him. He heard her inhale deeply before pressing up against his chest and sighing contently. Tokoyami's hands shook with excitement. He had always imagined what this would be like. The anticipation was killing him.

One quaking hand pulled the girl's head from his chest. A wave of sweet-smelling rain rushed his senses. His omega smelled so good. How could he ever want his own musk to overpower her beautiful aroma? Instincts won over and he gently pressed the glands on his neck to hers.

This feeling was incredible! Sparks were flying down his body. He had no idea scenting would lead to such a reaction! Tsu seemed to feel the same as her body jolted with pleasure. She hummed and turned her whole front to his. Tokoyami switched to the opposing gland and Tsu moaned. Both their hands began to wander freely down each other's spine. How could something that was so calming be so irresistible as well? Tokoyami laid down on the bed, pressing Tsu to his body. His arms made a protective barrier across her. He would keep his omega safe. She was his, and she would never feel any stress as long as he near. That sweet, relieving feeling was too good to ever let something else get in the way of his omega's safety.

"Oh my gosh! That was so sweet!"

Tokoyami's head snapped to the doorway. Ochaco was standing there, holding Tsu's backpack and his own. His grip around Tsu tightened, and he instinctively began to run his fingers through her hair. Ochaco wasn't a threat, but he couldn't help how his body reacted.

Ochaco just smiled. "Tokoyami, I can already tell you are going to be such a caring alpha. Tsu you are so lucky!"

Tsu hummed against Tokoyami's chest. "Alpha's warm, too."

"Thanks," Tokoyami grumbled with embarrassment.

"Can I come over to bring you guys your things?" Tokoyami nodded and Ochaco practically skipped over. "Shoji packed up your stuff for you. You each have your school clothes in your pack packs. Aizawa says not to worry about any school work until you both come back."

"Both come back?" Tokoyami questioned. "I'm not the one-"

"Oh come on, Tokoyami! You don't think Tsu is going to make it through her heat alone, do you?" Ochaco wagged her finger at him. "Especially since her alpha is so close! If I knew who my alpha was, I'd never let them leave me during a heat. You all make it so much more bearable."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. His hand paused mid stroke of Tsu's hair. Dark Shadow laughed. "You hadn't even thought of the fact you could be staying with her through her heat! That's embarrassing!"

Tsu's head tilted up. "Don't leave," she begged. "Please stay Alpha."

Tokoyami silently cursed at Dark Shadow for mocking him. "I'm not departing anytime soon."

At that moment Recovery Girl walked back into the room. "I don't think you will be leaving her at all. Asui's parents are out of town. I just spoke with them. They can be here by lunch tomorrow."

"Wait, does Tsu have to stay here then?" Ochaco asked. "What about her siblings?"

Tsu froze on Tokoyami's chest. Her eyes shrank. A small bit of paranoid consciousness reemerging to her hazy mind. "Samidare and Satsuki! I have to take care of them!" She began to hyperventilate. The sweet smell coming from Tsu began to sour. Tokoyami pulled the frog in closer. He could feel her heart beating in her chest. He rolled his shoulders, allowing for a large wave of musk to fill the air. Tsu's breathing calmed, but her heart didn't.

Recovery Girl nodded. "We discussed this. They are too young to be home alone. I assured them that you were a very well-mannered alpha, Tokoyami. They certainly want to meet you. If you two are in fact soulmates, then the Asui family will want you to be a part of the family. So, they are putting you to the test. You are in charge of Samidare and Satsuki, as well as caring for your omega until they return home. That is if you agree."

Tokoyami took a moment to process what was being asked of him. "Does that mean, I'd have to go home with Tsu?"

Recovery Girl nodded her head. Ochaco jogged in place. "You two are going to move so fast." She leaned forward with a very serious face and glared at Tokoyami. "You better take good care of her! I'll remember when you are in a rut and make sure she treats you the same!"

"There is no need for threats," Tokoyami hissed.

"Now, now, calm down." recovery Girl intervened.

Tokoyami rubbed against Tsu's neck, sending chills down the worried girl's back. The sour smell faced back into a honey, lavender aroma. Her heart calmed down. She hummed into his neck. "You will help, alpha?"

Ochaco's eyes filled with amazement. "You really must be soulmates to have that kind of effect."

Tokoyami ignored Ochaco's comment. He scraped his nails gently against her back. "Yes. I will help."

Recovery Girl smiled. "What a good, young alpha. I can't wait to see how much stronger this bonding makes you two. I'm going to call the Asui's and let them know. Tokoyami, why don't you go to the restroom to get dressed. I'm sure Uraraka can assist Asui."

Tokoyami nodded. He sat up and pushed Tsu towards Ochaco. "**Let Ochaco help you get dressed." ** He was starting to get used to his alpha voice. Tsu frowned but obeyed the command and stood for Ochaco. Tokoyami took that moment to grab his clothes and move to the rest rom. He was going to need a moment to collect himself as he realized he would be staying over at Tsu's house, with no parents and two children. This was a situation he was not prepared for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Recovery Girl warned Tokoyami that his stress may increase on the walk home, but he didn't comprehend how much more stressed he would be. Tsu clung to his arm and they left the school. He could see the people in the crowd reacting to Tsu. Wandering eyes all stared towards the girl. Tokoyami made sure he made eye contact with each person who dared to look. So far, nobody dared to get close.

The scent of an Omega in heat was one of the most delightful sensations. The pheromone is usually sweet, and often releases dopamine. Depending on the person, the cent an be like a drug. Omega trafficking was a common crime. The best defense was an alpha scenting their mate, which is why Recovery Girl suggested Tokoyami keep his choker off. Tokoyami was used to caring for an omega. This was different was _his_ omega.

He was glad she suggested it. Every time someone else so much as looked at Tsu, he could feel the glands on his neck pushing out the defensive scent. No one was going to touch Tsu as she hazily guided them to her home.

"_You should keep your choker off at Tsu's house,"_ Dark Shadow spoke from within.

"_Agreed."_

"_Man, you are so defensive right now. I am ready to explode out of you. Do you think you can handle this walk?"_

Tokoyami clenched his teeth. _"As long as no one tries anything, I should be able to regain in control of my instincts."_

Dark Shadow laughed. _"I didn't think you would act like ths. You were always so chill around mom when she had her heats."_

"_Mom wasn't as happy with out dad around," _ stated Tokoyami. "_I don't think I ever experienced the true effect from her when I took care of her."_

"_She would be happy for you, you know,"_ Dark Shadow said, tone changing to a more somber one. "_She'd be so proud to know you have a good omega."_

Tokoyami didn't respond to his quirk. He couldn't think about his mother. Not when so much was happening. He did need to be grateful though. His mother had prepared him for this day.

"Home," Tsu mumbled into Tokoyami's side.

Tokoyami smiled at the structure. He couldn't express how relieved he was to see the home. He took Tsu's keys and unlocked the door.

The moment the pair stepped into the Asui's home, Tsu's scent began to change. It was stronger, and sweeter. Tokoyami exhaled shakily, realizing that Tsu was now relaxed. Her true heat would sit in soon, meaning her subconscious behavior would begin to take over. That also meant the pain would kick in as well.

"Tsu, where is your bedroom?" Tokoyami asked as he removed his shoes. **"Show me your room."**

Tokoyami jumped at the sound of his own voice. It did the trick however. She walked passed the joined kitchen and living room to three rooms in the back. One of which was Tsu's. Tokoyami was grateful to see that Tsu's name was the only one on her room's door. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done if she was sharing a room with one of her siblings.

When the door was opened Tsu immediately say on her bed and pulled at her clothes. "So hot, Alpha."

Tokoyami turned away and called for Dark Shadow. The Shadow laughed as he emerged from his hosts body. "Of all the things to be self conscious of, seeing your Omega in their underwear is not one of them."

"It's too early in the relationship for this," Tokoyami snapped, hand over his eyes. "Just get her decent again. It's not fair for me to see her in such a vulnerable state."

Dark Shadow snickered and flew to Tsu's side. She was clearly overheating. "She's sweating so much she has sweat through all her clothes. She needs new ones."

"Then get some for her," muttered Tokoyami.

"I'm… preoccupied," Dark Shadow sated.

Tokoyami didn't want to know. He removed his hand from his face and looked around the edge of Tsu's room until he found her dresser. He walked over, sighed, and then opened the drawer. "The forbidden fruits," he said gazing down at Tsu's clothes. "What a mad banquette of darkness this day has turned out to be." He rummaged around and found a pair of pajama shorts, and a tank top. He held them behind himself for Dark Shadow to grab. The shadow quickly snatchd the clothing.

Tokoyami could hear the sounds of Dark Shadow struggling. "He didn't want to turn around and help. He had to do something different. "**Tsu, put on the clothes Dark Shadow's giving you."**

As he heard the omega oblige, Tokoyami couldn't help but wonder what purpose the alpha voice really provided. Would this have really helped his mom? It didn't seem so necessary for her, but maybe he had done such a poor job with his mother, that he didn't even notice. Maybe that's why she just left home for the widowed omega home. Tokoyami was just not a good enough alpha.

"Don't think like that," Dark Shadow's voice broke through the teen's thoughts. "You hadn't even presented when you were originally taking care of her."

"But once I did present, she left."

"You need to trust your instincts with this. Trust that Tsu can tell you what you need to do or what is wrong. Also, she is dressed, and you can turn around."

Tokoyami turned around to see Tsu being held back from tackling him by Dark Shadow. Tokoyami simply nodded and removed his school jacket. He approached the girl on the bed. "Come on, make room," he said as Dark Shadow dove back into his host.

"Ribbit," the omega scooted on the bed. Tokoyami sat down and swung his legs onto the mattress. He rolled and his side, and embraced Tsu. A sigh of relief came from the amphibious teen and her body began to melt against Tokoyami's. Tokoyami stretches out her neck and laid his against hers. The pair lay in silent contentment.

"_This is right, right?" _Tokoyami asked Dark Shadow.

"_Does it feel wrong?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I assume it's right."_

Tokoyami sighed. "_Hopefully she will fall asleep soon. Then I can start preparing stuff for her."_

"_Don't forget your babysitting tonight as well," Dark Shadow reminded him._

"_Yes. This will truly be a first. I am making dinner for four. It will need to be high in iron, protein, and sodium especially since she is presenting."_

_Dark Shadow snickered. "All of Midnight's puberty talks are finally becoming useful."_

"_Do you find it weird Omegas have to grow their organs for reproduction?" Tokoyami asked Dark Shadow. "They go through so much pain and exhaustion, just for one day of possible love making, only to be punished by the shedding the organs for the next few days afterwards if not impregnated."_

"_I would think having any organ is strange."_

Tokoyami should have known Dark Shadow would respond like that. All bits of the physical form were strange to the sentient quirk. Tokoyami simply rolled his eyes and nuzzles closer to Taubin hopes of providing her some comfort.

An alpha's pheromones seemed to be the only sensation that could permeate through an omega's shut down system. Doctors didn't quite understand why, but along with the development of quirks, second genders came along as well. With all the variety of quirks, the second gender was a bit of a blessing. It meant that alphas, betas, and omegas were the one consistent all humans faced. This at least made procreation a simpler concept when two people with very unusual quirks began a relationship.

Tokoyami's pheromones seemed to be doing the trick. Tsu's body temperature even began to drop slightly as her eyes closed. Soon, the soft sounds of snoring could be heard. She had drifted off to sleep

Tokoyami carefully rolled off the bed and crept out of the room. Finally he could take a moment. Here he was in his soulates home. What was he even supposed to do? He took a deep breath, rolled up his sleeves and walked into the kitchen.

Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's back. "Want me to look for the pots and stuff while you look for the ingredients?"

"Yes," said Fumikage. He stared into the pantry. Being this was going to be her, she would need something high sodium, high iron, and high protein. His eyes catch a bag of dried rice noodles. He also finds ginger and fish sauce. He turned to the refrigerator where he found a fresh cut of meat. "Beef and Rice noodle soup," he declares.

"Oh that's a good one," Dark Shadow agrees. "You can make a lot of it too."

"Indeed," Fumikage said looking at the clock. "We won't be the only ones eating. Tsu's sibling will be hoe from school soon. I hope they will respect the situation."


	4. Chapter 4

**Presenting Chapter 4**

There were footsteps outside the front door. The latch clicked, and Tokoyami froze. He had been working on the soup and lost track of time as Samidare, a ten-year-old boy, and Satsuki, a six year old girl, came in through the front door. Both children stared at him. Tokoyami stared back with a panicked expression.

"I… uh… hello," Tokoyami finally said. "My name is Fumikage Tokoyami. You two must be Samidare and Satsuki."

Samidare stared with folded arms. He just eyed Tokoyami. After a minute of silent judgment, he opened his mouth. "Why are you a bird?"

Tokoyami almost fell at that statement. "I just am?" He questioned the statement coming out of his mouth.

"Where is Tsu? Ribbit." Satsuki asked as she threw down her backpack and slipped off her shoes.

"She is sleeping right now," Tokoyami explained.

The small girl frowned. "Mom called and said she isn't well. I want to try and make her feel better."

"You dummy. You can't make her feel better, ribbit. She's in heat." Samidare rolled his eyes at his sister. "Only an alpha can help. That's why he's here." The boy pointed to Tokoyami.

Satsuki places a finger to her chin. "So only he gets to make sissy better?"

"It's all something to do with pheromones and junk. So, he is here until mom gets home." Samidare placed his fists on his hip and turned to Tokoyami. "Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you get to boss us around though. If you think you can do anything mean to my sister, then you got another thing coming."

Tokoyami sighed and stirred the soup he was making. "I would never harm anyone. Not only does that go against the ethics of a hero, but what kind of alpha would want to hurt their omega?"

Samidare raised an eyebrow. "Ribbit. Are you saying Tsu is _your_ omega?"

Tokoyami nodded. "I am."

The ten-year-old pulled out his homework from his bag and sat down at the living room table on a cushion. Twenty minutes passed as the two younger siblings worked on their homework. Samidare closed is books. "So, mom wasn't lying that Tsu had found her soulmate."

"Why would mom lie?" Satsuki asked as she joined her brother at the table with her own small stack of papers.

Samidare shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to Tokoyami. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure," Tokoyami admitted. "I know I will be here until your parents return tomorrow afternoon. After that I'm not sure."

"You aren't going to stay until sissy is better?" Satsuki asked.

Tokoyami blushed. The feathers on the back of his head puffed out and Dark Shadow laughed on the inside. _"That kid doesn't even realize what she is asking!"_

Tokoyami cursed at Dark Shadow before speaking. "That's up to your parents. I'd be happy to stay longer, but that would be a large step."

"Yeah, mom and dad would want to meet Tsu's alpha before he can stay over for a while," Samidare said before redirecting his attention to Tokoyami. "What are you making?"

"Dinner," Tokoyami stated.

"Is it for us?" Satsuki asked.

"What is it?" Samidare asked.

"It is Beef and Rice noodle soup," Tokoyami said.

Both siblings looked at each other. "Soup?"

"Yes. Tsu is in heat and will need plenty of iron, protein, and sodium. This meal contains all three plus is something that can be made easily for multiple people to eat." Tokoyami checked the soup. It's actually almost ready."

Dark Shadow poked out of Tokoyami's back. The two kids looked shocked when they saw the terrifying beast crawl from the older boy. "What is that?" Samidere asked.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow exchanged looks. The bird-headed teen hadn't introduced his quirk yet. "This is Dark Shadow. It's my quirk."

"Your quirk is alive?" Satzuki asked.

Dark Shadow extended himself over to the girl and nudged her. Tokoyami smiled. "He's friendly, I assure you." Dark Shadow cooed and made the girl laugh.

Samidare watched the shadow interact with his sister while Tokoyami found bowls and spoons and set the table. "Dark Shadow, can you go wake Tsu? She needs to eat as well."

Dark Shadow nodded and shot into Tsu's room. Tokoyami motioned for Samidare and Satsuki to sit at the table. The two children sat and began to eat. The two children sniffed the air as Tsu's bedroom door opened.

"It smells happy, ribbit," Satsuki announced before taking a bite.

"Yeah, why does it smell so nice all of the sudden?" Samidare asked.

"That's your sister's pheromones," Tokoyami explained. "Omegas in heat have a very calming scent. Some people even it finds it to be euphoric. That's why it's important omegas in heat are in safe places during their heats."

Samidare's eye widened. "You don't think someone would want to collect Tsu, do you?"

"As long as I am, I don't think that's a possibility." Tokoyami waited for Dark Shadow to emerge with Tsu. instead, he heard from his quirk, "Tsu won't move."

Tokoyami sighed and stood up. "Continue eating," he instructed the two children as he walked into Tsu's room.

The sweet smell overwhelmed him as he entered the room. His eyes dilated. Being this close to Tsu in heat was almost like a drug. She must have been able to smell him as he entered.

"Alpha," She croaked. She outstretched her arm to him.

"Tsu," Tokoyami responded, taking her hand in his.

Tsu hummed. She pulled at him. "Alpha stay."

"No, omega gets up," Tokoyami said. He pulled Tsu up to a sitting position. Gently he moved her head so he could press his scent glands against her own. The amazing spark flew through his body once again, and Tsu moaned as the sensation. He didn't want to move.

"_She needs to eat,"_ Dark Shadow reminded him.

Tokoyami sighed. Dark Shadow was correct. As much as he wanted to just scent Tsu forever, she needed to be taken care of.

He pulled away, and the omega whined. "No."

This moment, Tokoyami to the time to look at Tsu. Her pupils and were wide and dilated. She was in a wild state of mind. Negotiation was not an option. It was time for him to just take control.

"**Up,"** he barked in his alpha voice.

Tsu immediately stood up. She clung to her alpha, desperately trying to get scented. "Alpha, please."

Tokoyami's feathers puffed. He couldn't just sit and keep scenting Tsu in front of her siblings. That was awkward and inappropriate to say the least. He had to think. Tsu pressed herself closer to the teen. Her scent was changing slightly. Was she distressed? He needed to help her. His red eyes widened with a realization.

"My choker," he mumbled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red cloth. Dark Shadow was confused. _"What are you doing?"_

"_This choker is wrapped around my glands constantly,"_ Tokoyami explained. He took the cloth and pressed it against Tsu's neck. The girl shuttered at the contact and instantly relaxed. "_If I press it against her glands it will probably feel like I'm scenting her."_

He finished wrapping the cloth on her neck. Tsu was in a great daze when was finished. She seemed much calmer. However, she was more out of it, like she was walking in a haze of bliss.

Dark Shadow snickered. _"That's a lot of pheromones to throw at someone_."

"_I'm not going to scent her in front of her siblings,"_ Tokoyami told Dark Shadow. The avian teen grabbed the amphibious girl's hand. **"Come,"** he commanded.

Tsu barely walked as Tokoyami guided her to the table. Samidare almost dropped his spoon as he saw the dream like state his older sister was in.

Satzuki didn't seem to notice. "Sissy!"

Tsu didn't respond. Instead she just leaned against Tokoyami as they approached the table.

"**Sit,"** Tokoyami said in his alpha voice.

Samidare and Satzuki sat up with wide eyes. Neither of them had ever heard an alpha voice before. Soulmates were hard enough to find, let alone an alpha and omega soulmate pair. To see a true bond before them was… amazing.

Tsu listened to Tokoyami's instructions. She sat and leaned against the older male. He propped her up against his chest and grabbed her bowl of soup. With great ease and constant repetition, Tokoyami spoon fed Tsu her soup one bite, using his alpha voice as a guide to eat, until her bowl was emptied. He then picked up his own bowl, slowly eating with the omega still resting against him.

"Wow," Samidare said.

"Alpha voices are cool!" Satzuki said.

"How did you know she would need help eating?" Samidare asked.

"My mom always needed assistance during heats," Tokoyami stated.

Samidere and Satzuki shared a look. "Do you always look after your mom?"

"I used to, but not anymore," Tokoyami answered.

"Why do you look after her anymore?" Satsuki asked.

"She doesn't live with me anymore," Tokoyami said.

Samidare thought over what he said for a moment before speaking. "Why doesn't your day take care of your mom?"

"Because my dad left when I was around your age," Tokoyami explained.

"Oh."

The two children didn't know what to say to that. When Tokoyami finished his soup, He gathered everyone's dishes and cleaned them. He used his alpha voice on Tsu keep her at the table while the younger siblings cleaned themselves off and readied for bed.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Tokoyami sat back down at the table where Tsu was. The omega immediately club to the alpha, rubbing her cheeks against his chest.

"Hi mom."

Tokoyami heard the voice of Samidare in the bathroom. He must be on the phone with his mother. Tokoyami's heart sped up. It would seem Tsu's siblings would be reporting on him.

"He's really good to Tsu, mom."

Tokoyami would have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He heard Samidare repeatedly answer yes, as if answering a survey. Finally, he heard Samidare say good night.

The ten-year-old walked out. "You're staying with her tonight, right?"

"I don't think either one of use would sleep well separated," Tokoyami responded.

"Okay good, ribbit." Samidare smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Fumikage said as the child walked away.

It was now just himself, Tsu and Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's back. "I'll turn out the lights while you get Tsu back to bed.

"That sounds good," Tokoyami said. Instead of using his alpha voice, the male scooped up the omega and his arms and carried her to her room. The omega was excited to be in her alpha's arms.

Tokoyami states at Tsu's bed, with the girl in his arms. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me," Tokoyami mumbled as Dark Shadow returned and bedroom door closed.

Tokoyami laid Tsu down and removed the choker. He then crawled into the bed next to Tsu. The omega instantly curled up and placed her head on his chest. Tokoyami stroked Tsu's hair as he stared in the darkness. As a sweet aroma filled the air, Tsu sighed heavily.

"Thank you," She said in a moment of clarity.

Tokoyami blinked. He wasn't expecting a moment of clarity to occur with Tsu. She wasn't completely gone, but based on the way she was acting, her instincts were in control.

He nuzzled his beak against the top of Tsu's head. "Any time." He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm thinking his story will be 6 Chapters. My hope is to wrap it up next Chapter. I may possibly do one of these from a "rut" perspective so that way it is Tsu taking care of Tokoyami. What do you all think? Did you like this? **

**Reason why I wrote this was I had no understanding of what this A/B/O thing was. Hey only way I know how to understand is to act upon it and try. I hope my attempt worked. I know I cleared up something sin my mine. And it was nice to do this with out smut…. Cuz That's not my thing. Any Who please enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

"_Fumikage, wake up."_

Tokoyami opened his eyes to the semi dark room. Tsu's head was flat against his chest. She was laying on top of his right arm, which still had her hair tangled in his fingers.

"_Thank you, Dark Shadow. What time is it?"_

"_It's six in the morning."_

Tokoyami looked to his right. Tsu's head was still pressed against his chest. She was sound asleep, comfortable and relaxed. "_She is so peaceful."_

"_She is,"_ Dark Shadow agreed. "_Better not wake her."_

"_Right."_ Tokoyami sat up slightly, moving Tsu with him. With Dark Shadow's assistances, he was able to replace his body with a pillow and slowly lay back down.

Tokoyami crept out of the room and into the kitchen. First thing he looked for were the ingredients to make coffee. As the water boiled, he and Dark Shadow searches the kitchen for rice. After a bit of searching he found the rice cooker. He set up the device, poured himself some coffee, and stared into the dark living room.

Dark Shadow rested his elbows and the table and turned to his host. "I don't think dad ever did anything like this for mom."

"Me either," Tokoyami agreed. "He seemed to follow more of a protocol. I do have him to thank for knowing what to do now."

"That's true."

"I wish I could go visit mom," Tokoyami whispered.

"They don't allow any alphas in an omega mourning home," Dark Shadow said.

"I know. I can still wish."

Tokoyami finished his coffee in silence. When there was ten minutes left on the rice, he pulled out some eggs and soy sauce. He swished the contents into a bowel together, before pouring part of the mixture into a pan and frying it up. A good omelet took time to fold and construct.

A few minutes passed before Tokoyami heard two doors open. Samidare and Satsuki must have been awake. He quickly grabbed two plates, scooped some rice into them. He finished a second omelet, placed one on each plate, and placed the meal as the two kids walked out to the kitchen.

"Tsu?" A sleepy Satsuki said rubbing her eyes. She looked up to see the strange male teen in the kitchen. "You're not sissy."

"No, he's Tsu's alpha, remember?" Samidare yawned and sat down at the table. "Is this for us?"

Tokoyami nodded. "I figured you should eat before going to school."

Satsuki sat down and began eating. "Yummy!"

The two kids ate while Tokoyami made up another set of omelets. It was relatively quiet aside from food noises. Samidare watched Tokoyami cook as he ate.

"Mom will be home before noon," Samidare said.

"That's good to know," Tokoyami said.

"You shouldn't be worried about mom. I think she will like you a lot," Samidare said with a full mouth.

"Thanks." Tokoyami plates the two other omelets and looked at the clock. It was almost seven in the morning. He should wake Tsu to eat.

He placed the two plates down at the table. "I'll be right back."

"That's okay, we have to leave for school." Samidare places his plate down. He helped Satsuki off her seat and the moved towards their backpacks and shoes. "We'll see you later." The two children left,

Tokoyami sighed when the door closed. Dark Shadow snickered and came out of the teens back. "You sure are relieved."

"I feel like I can comfort Tsu without an audience." Tokoyami walked over to Tsu's bedroom.

Tsu had woken up about twenty minutes after Tokoyami's departure. Her stomach hurt, and she didn't want to move. How could her body be putting her through so much pain? It didn't help that it was growling as well. Every growl sent a wave of pain through the girl's abdomen.

Through the pillows and the doorway, she was able to hear the low voice of Tokoyami talking to a scratch voice. She couldn't make out the other, but she heard everything her alpha was saying. Perhaps that was part of her enhanced senses?

"I wish I could go visit mom."

Tsu's heart sank. Where was Tokoyami's mother? She tried to ribbit for her alpha, but her voice was dry and weak. Instead she nuzzled her head deeper into the pillow. That still smelled like Tokoyami. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Tsu felt her body being moved. She was half awake but was aware she was moving. Tsu sniffed the air and the warm musk of her alpha filled her senses. Her eyes opened as she was lifted by a pair of strong arms. She nuzzled into Tokoyami's shirt. "Alpha."

"Omega," Tokoyami said, setting her down against him.

Tsu opened her eyes. She was sitting up at the table. She tried to lean forward, but her stomach kept her back. It hurt so much! Suddenly, a pair of chopsticks were pressed against her lips,

"**Open."** A booming voice commanded.

Tsu was surprised that her mouth opened. Everything else hurt. She didn't have enough energy to do anything but listen to the commanding voice. Her alpha was taking care of her, so she could only focus and listen to what he said. He pressed classes of water, and more food into her mouth. Finally, it stopped.

After that, the world became quite faded, Tsu's mind was fogged. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she realized she was back in her bed, groaning as the pain in her stomach grew.

"Tsu, what's wrong?" Tokoyami asked.

Tsu groaned again. She pressed herself closer to Tokoyami. Moans and rabbits shaky. "Alpha. Hurts."

"Where?" Tokoyami asked.

Tsu's hands guided towards her stomach and stopped. Tokoyami followed her motion and placed his hands-on top of hers. He then began to massage her abdomen. Tsu's pain first shot up but quickly faded. This was working. How was this working? How did Tokoyami know what she needed to do to feel better? She extended her neck and Tokoyami pressed his in the crook of her neck. Their glands lined up and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Alpha," she mumbled as she fell back asleep.

As soon as Tsu fell asleep, Tokoyami leaned back in the bed. His hand remained on her stomach, lightly massaging it with his fingers. The frog girl sighed in contentment. Dark Shadow came out of Tokoyami's chest. With a Shadowy claw he began to comb Tsu's hair.

"She seems happy," Dark Shadow whispered.

"I hope so," Tokoyami said. "I think she is probably in a lot more pain."

"She could also be dehydrated," Dark Shadow added.

"That's a good point." With his other hand, Tokoyami felt Tsu's skin. Normally it was cool and moist. Right now, it was a bit hot and sticky. "Dark Shadow, could you fill a bowl with some water and a sponge?"

The Shadow halted his petting and zoomed into the kitchen. Tokoyami heard the banging of cabinets opening and closing. Eventually the sink turned on and off and the quirk returned holding a bowl full of water and a sponge. He handed them to his master.

Tokoyami took the wet sponge and dabbed at the omega's head. "I'm going to have to learn more frog quirk maintenance."

"Why don't you just put her in the bath?" Dark Shadow asked. "It would keep you from being wet."

"I don't want to do that without having prior consent from Tsu. That's crossing a line."

Dark Shadow didn't disagree with Tokoyami. The male teen did his best to cool the omega down and soothe any dry skin. He made sure to keep her head wet, and when done he placed the bowl on the bedside table and laid her head on his chest.

At that moment the door to Tsu's room opened. In walked an older frog faced woman. She looked like an older version of Tsu. Tokoyami knee then, that had to be Tsu's mother.

Tokoyami didn't know what to do. Should he stand? Should he try and greet the woman? He leaned forward, securing Tsu in her place.

"You can stay where you are at," the woman instructed.

Tokoyami froze and the resumed the position he was in. One of his hands lightly traced over Tsu's hair. "Hello. You must be Tsu's mother."

The woman nodded. "I am. My name is Beru Asui."

"It is nice to me meet you." Tokoyami bowed his head as much as he could. "I am- "

"Fumikage Tokoyami," Beru interrupted. "It's nice to get to meet you."

"I apologize that I'm not more formal," Tokoyami mumbled.

"Well I wouldn't want you to half to feel formal, ribbit. After all, you will be part of our family" Beru pulled the chair from Tsu's desk beside the bed and sat down. "From what I have heard, you have been nothing but caring and responsible."

"I hope I am doing everything to make her comfortable," Tokoyami said.

"Well I was told you have made dinner for her, along with her sibling. Has she had breakfast?"

"Yes. It was rice and an omelet."

"Tsu doesn't appear to be in much pain. It's good that she is sleeping. The first heat is always the hardest." Beru smiled. She looked over at the bowl and sponge. "What were those for?"

Tokoyami's feathers puffed out a little. "She seemed dehydrated. I don't feel right placing her in a bath without her consent."

"How did you even think of that?" Beru asked. "Most people don't ever think about how a person's quirk would affect them." She stared into the boy's red eyes. "This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?"

"It is not," Tokoyami said with a sigh.

"Who was the other omega you used to care for?"

"My mother."

Beru paused in thought. "Why didn't your father take care of her?"

"He did at first, but then he left when I was ten," Tokoyami explained.

"Why did he leave?"

"He finally found his soulmate."

Beru's eyes grew wide. "You're a child out of need then. Not love."

"I suppose that's correct."

"Do you mind telling me all that you know? I realize I'm being nosy, ribbit, but if you are My daughter's soulmate, I'd like to know everything I can about your upbringing."

"I cannot dispute that. Very well. My parents were childhood friends. They grew up together and had been there for each other their entire lives. They made a pact that they would wed if they did not find their soulmates by the age thirty. So, time went by, no soulmates, and they wed. I was conceived and born. Then, ten years later, my father encountered his Soulmate in the streets. I haven't seen him since."

"He left you all alone?" Beru rested her elbows on her knees and leaned her chin against her hands.

"That's how I learned so much about what an omega would need. I took care of my mother until I presented."

"What happened after you presented?"

"She left home and checked herself into a widowed omega facility."

Beru's eyes did leapt back and forth until the realization hit her. "That means you can't see her. You are an Alpha."

"It's been over a year."

The mother reached out and stroke Tokoyami's head. "Have you been living on your own ever since?"

"I'm never truly alone," Tokoyami said. At that moment, Dark Shadow squirmed out of Tokoyami's chest. "Dark Shadow is always with me. He is an excellent quirk."

An awkward moment filled the room. Tokoyami stroked Tsu's hair more, and Beru just watched with a sad smile. Finally, the mother sighed.

"Well I'm here now."

"Tokoyami nodded. "You are. I suppose you would like me to leave."

"You aren't completely wrong," Beru said. Tokoyami started to sit up, but she extended her hand. "I'll give Tsuyu a bath. During that time, I would like it if you would go home and gather whatever necessities you would need to stay here for a week. These first heats can be a roller coaster."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "You'd like me to stay here?"

Beru nodded. "My husband would certainly like to meet you. I don't think we could have asked for a better mate for our daughter. It's clear that you are very sincere in character. I couldn't have asked for better for my Tsuyu."

Tokoyami smiled softly. "Thank you."

Beru helped Tokoyami sit up and keep Tsu still. "I'll take care of her until you get back."

"I will not be gone long." The teen stood, and walked away from the room, exiting the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! It's been a little bit, but here is chapter 6. I plan on chapter 7 being the last chapter of this story. I am however… interested in doing a second one where Tsu is taking care of Tokoyami. My question is… Do I continue that with this story or make a new one? What do you all think? I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. **

**Chapter 6**

Tsuwoke up submerged in a pool of warm water. She immediately sat up and gasped. Her face and skin tingled as she heard the light crackling of soap bubbles popping against her skin.

"I'm sorry, tadpole."

Tsu turned to see her mother sitting on the bathroom floor. "Mom?"

"That's right. I'm here." Beru gently patted the top of her daughter's head.

"Where am I?" Tsu looked around the room. Where was Tokoyami? Her stomach was only slightly sore. Was her heat over? Why was she thinking so clearly?

"You are in the bathroom. You needed a bath," the mother explained.

Tsu leaned back in the tub. She realized she was surrounded by bubbles. It was relaxing to not be in so much pain. She still felt slightly anxious. "Where is Tokoyami?"

"I sent him home to get clothes. He will be back soon."

"Oh. How come I am so clear headed? Is my heat over?"

Beru chuckled. "I wish it were over, but you still are only on day two. I gave you a suppressant. I don't like that I gave you one, but I want to make sure you bathe safely."

"A suppressant?"

"Yes. It's a medicine that can help you in heat for a few hours. It stops the process of heat for a few hours. It messes with your hormones, so you shouldn't take them constantly. While your alpha is not here, I'd rather you be conscious in the bathtub. It's just safer. If I need to leave you alone, I know you won't drown."

Tsu's eyes widened. "That happens?"

Beru nodded. "Omegas in heat sometimes don't always follow their instincts when the pain gets too severe. That's why it's important to have someone else around to help take care of an omega."

"Does this happen to you too?" Tsu asked.

Beru shook her head. "Not to the extent that is does to you. Betas just get cramps and get moody. We only shed the lining of our organs. We don't have to grow one."

"Is that why my stomach has hurt so much today?"

"It is. I'm sure the suppressants are helping, but I know they won't last as long as having your Alpha nearby."

Tsu bent forward and hugged her knees. "Tokoyami's been making me feel a lot better," she mumbled.

"I can tell. He's been very caring and considerate of you."

"Is it weird for me to say I miss him? I know I haven't been the best company, but from what I have been aware of he's only made me feel better."

Beru smiled. "I don't think it is weird at all do you to miss your soulmate. Don't worry tadpole, he will be back soon." The mother stood up. "You are able to finish your bath right. Try and get out and be dressed in ten minutes. You can wait for Tokoyami to return in the living room." Tsu nodded and Beru left her alone to finish her bath.

Waiting for Tokoyami to return didn't seem like it should feel stressful, but Tsu could feel her own heart race as she stared at the door. Beru stood in the kitchen, busting herself by making some lunch for the group.

"He will be back soon, ribbit." Beru said.

"Is there anyone waiting for him at home, ribbit?" Tsu asked.

Beru thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

"So, he's alone now." Tsu felt her eyes welt up.

"Don't fret. He is okay. Your protective side is coming out," the mother joked.

"I heard him say he missed his mom. I don't remember when, but I was barely conscious."

Beru stopped what she was doing to look at her daughter. "He helped you feel comfortable enough where you had cognizant pockets?" Tsu nodded her head. "He must be your soulmate."

"So, you know he couldn't see his mom? Was it because he had to take care of me? Ribbit."

"No, it's nothing like that."

"How you so sure?"

"He told me."

"Where is his mom?"

"My mom is in a widowed omega home," Tokoyami's voice interrupted the flow of conversation. He had somehow walked in through the front door without being detected. He carried a large duffel bag.

"Tokoyami!" Tsu raced to the doorway and embraced her alpha.

His eyes seemed a bit sunken as he looked at Tsu. "Your mother is clearly a better caretaker for you, Tsu. You are much more aware."

"That's because I gave her a suppressant," Beru said. She placed two sandwiches at the table. "Take a seat Fumikage. You too, Tsu."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "Suppressants. Can't those be harmful?" He wrapped his arms tightly around Tsu in defense.

"If taken consistently, yes. Taken once a heat so the omega doesn't drown in the bathtub, no."

"Okay." Tokoyami was slightly hesitant as he and Tsu moved to the table. He dropped his duffle bag beside his seat and sat down.

"It should wear off within the hour. Imagine it like a small pause on Tsu's heat. This gives you both a small window to talk about anything concerning each other." Beru picked up a plate with a sandwich as well. I will be in my bedroom if you need any assistance. I will come back out in an hour to make sure nothing has gone out of hand." She winked before leaving the room.

Neither teen knew what to do in this circumstance. Both had become so comfortable and yet awkward around each other. They both began to eat. Finally, Tsu broke the tension.

"Your mother is at a widowed omega home?" Tsu asked.

"Yes." Tokoyami nodded.

"Did you take care of her? Is that how you knew what I always needed?"

Tokoyami exchanged an inquisitive look. "What you needed? I as just taking care of you. I you are truly my omega then I should be able to comfort you."

"But how did you know to massage the cramp in my stomach? I never told you where I hurt?"

Tokoyami flinched. "I didn't know you were aware at all?"

"I remember only a few things," Tsu said. She could see a light pink begin to fill Tokoyami's beak. "You have been extremely caring. Somehow you have always known what I have needed. Did you mother teach you?"

"In a way. I've looked after my mother from the time my father left to the time I presented. I'm just familiar to with the things an omega would need."

Tsu reached across the table and rested her hand on his hand. "I'm really lucky to have you as my alpha."

Tokoyami's beak slacked slightly. "You mean you're not disappointed?"

"How could I possibly be disappointed with how caring you have been?"

"I-I guess I was just assuming. You didn't really get a say in this," Tokoyami stuttered.

"Neither did you," Tsu stayed. "Are you disappointed?"

"Absolutely not."

Tsu smiled. "Then I think we have our answer. This was certainly unexpected, but it wasn't unwanted." A rush of warmth went to Tsu's head. "I think the suppressants are wearing off. That means that I should say I trust you completely, Tokoyami. I know you will take good care of me and won't take advantage of me."

Sweat began to drip down her face. Tokoyami quickly stood and moved to the other side of the table. He pressed his hands against the girls, and he felt her rapid pulse begin to slow as she relaxed.

"Call me Fumikage, Tsu," He said.

"Okay, Alpha," Tsu said. Her pupils enlarged and she pressed herself against Tokoyami.

Tokoyami wrapped his arms around her middle. "Good, omega. I promise to take care of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! OMG! I'm moving this week! I'm doing end of the year testing! There is so much happening in life. I was only able to write this because I had to wait for my car to get fixed. So, lots of crazy stuff. I'm trying to do what I can to pot regularly, but until I'm done moving, this will be a crazy month. Anyway, this marks the end of this first part of this story. I think I will make all of this as one story. **

**Chapter 7**

Tokoyami had helped Tsu finish her meal before lifting her up to return to rest. Beru came out as she finished her sandwich. It was strange for Tokoyami to see someone's mom smile so sweetly at him while he used his alpha voice to command his omega to eat.

"You are really quite caring," Beru said.

"Thank you," Tokoyami said as he picked Tsu up.

Beru pointed to the couch. "Why don't you two sit on the couch? My husband is anxious to meet you."

Tokoyami blushed. "Um, sure." The teen followed her instructions and brought himself and Tsu to the couch.

Beru walked over to a side closet and pulled out a large blanket and an extra pillow. She brought them over to the teens. "Here. This will make her more comfortable."

As Tokoyami wrapped Tsu in the blanket, Beru turned on the television. She sat down in a chair in the living room as the title card for the show _Quirk Meets World._ "I know it is silly, but I just love this show, ribbit. Have you ever watched this, Tokoyami?"

He shook his head. "I have never heard of it." Tsu pressed herself closer to the alpha. He began running his fingers through her long, cool hair.

"Oh! Well you will love it. This such an emotional ride. I watched this show with Tsu all the time when she was much younger. I think this might be part of what led her to wanting to be hero."

"_Shouldn't be too bad then," _Tokoyami thought.

"_We will see," _Dark Shadow responded. "_It sounds like a soap opera."_

Dark Shadow had been right. The story followed a young man whose quirk is pure charisma. He cannot turn off his charm and is forced to go through high school while constantly being praised for very little event. He constantly wonders if anyone actually likes him. In the current episode, a young woman had the quirk that prevented her from any effects of anyone else quirk. The protagonists had clearly fallen in love, despite the fact she despised him.

Tokoyami was beginning to despise himself for following the plot. He didn't want to move though. Tsu continued to press herself closer to his chest. The teen boy could feel his glands construct against his neck. Tsu's aroma filled his scents, and he began to sink into the couch, paying no mind to anything else.

"Good lord, Beru! You're making him watch that junk with you?"

Tokoyami flinched as he became aware of the other presence in the room. In walked a large, toad-like man with dark hair. He set a briefcase down before moving beside the television.

"He doesn't mind, Ganma," Beru said, "do you Tokoyami?"

Ganma shook his head. "No teen boy would want to watch this."

Tokoyami gulped. Tsu's father was very stern looking. He was also quite tall, and much larger than Tokoyami. He couldn't help but feel nervous. It had been a very long time since he had talked with a father.

The teen's nervous feelings were validated when the larger man approached him and grabbed Tsu's head. Ganma examined Tsu's neck, gently rolling his daughter's head across Tokoyami's chest.

"You haven't claimed her yet," Ganma stayed. "Why not?"

"I… I didn't want to risks a rut while she is like this." Though nervous, there was a strong tone to his voice. Tokoyami couldn't help but begin to feel on edge while someone else grabbed Tsu.

That didn't prevent the teen from flinching when Ganma made direct eye contact. The man eyed Tokoyami before showing a soft smile. "I'm glad my daughter has an Alpha that puts her first."

"This isn't the first Omega he's cared for, Ganma," Beru said.

Ganma grunted, before taking a seat next to Tokoyami on the couch. He stared at Tokoyami, watching the teen run his fingers through Tsu's hair for several minutes before speaking. "You should claim her at the end of this heat. That way if you go into a rut, she can return the favor. Tsu would like to be able to do that."

"I… uh…" Tokoyami didn't know what to say.

"_He just gave you permission to claim Tsu! Say thank you!"_ Dark Shadow yelled in his head

"Thank you," Tokoyami bowed slightly.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Tsu. Most Alphas your age would have claimed her by now and gone into a rut. I expected to have to come home and pull you off her. I'm pleased to see that was not the case." The father then grabbed the remote and changed the show to the news.

"Hey!" Beru protested.

"Calm down. You've watched that entire series like six times."

Tokoyami laughed at the two squabbling, watching the channel flick back and forth. Tsu nuzzled up against Tokoyami's chest and moaned. Her voice seemed pained. Tokoyami saw her hand glaring across her stomach. He immediately helped massage the spot and the girl teased a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Alpha," Tsu mumbled.

Tokoyami blushed only to look up at Tsu's parents. Both shared a loving look of pride at the two on the couch. Tokoyami also sighed in relief and nuzzled his beak against Tsu's head. "Of course, Omega."

The next few days passed by rather quickly. Tsu's parents remained home, working remotely for most of the day. They were there to help assist if needed, but for the most part the two just watched. Tokoyami took care of Tsu and her needs as the heat progressed.

To Tsu's dismay, the growth of her extra organ was not the most painful part of the heat. After two days of calm, there was immense pain. Luckily, Tokoyami realized it was her body repelling the unnecessary organ. He stayed by her side the entire time.

Her stomach was surely sore, but it was seemingly the last day of her heat. Tsu had become more and more aware as Tokoyami remained with her. On the final night of her heat Tsu, nuzzled her head against Tokoyami's chest.

"Why haven't you claimed me yet?"

"I was waiting for your last day," Tokoyami explained.

"Why?"

"My ruts, are… more intense than most."

"I'll help you through it."

Tokoyami sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Tsu pulled herself up to Tokoyami's neck. She pressed her glands against his. "You're my soulmate, and I am yours. It will be fine."

Tokoyami let the chill of pleasure flow down his body. She was right. And if she was cognizant enough to have this conversation, then this was the possibly his last chance to claim and protect Tsu through the next heat.

"_Do it now,"_ Dark Shadow said.

His quirk was right. Tokoyami placed a hand on Tsu's hand and pulled her head away. Her exposed glands glistened with pheromones. This wasn't a time to hesitate. He just needed to act, or he would not do this. Tokoyami opened his mouth and dove into Tsu's neck. He clamped down and bit.

Both Tsu and Tokoyami felt the primal shock of electricity. Neither could process what was happening in that moment. The only sure thing was how good this experience felt. It felt right and nothing else mattered. As blood dropped down from Tsu's neck, her eyes rolled back. As the world whitened, Tsu managed to say one final thing.

"Alpha."

Tsu woke up to an immensely sore neck. Her had reached up to trace the marks on her neck. Upon opening her eyes, she realized she was alone. Tokoyami was nowhere to be found. All her other pain was gone. Was her heat over?

Tsu wandered out to the living room where she found both her parents sitting on the couch.

"Tadpole, you are awake!" Ganma exclaimed.

"Ribbit. Hi dad. Hi mom. Have you seen Tokoyami?"

"He was up rather early," Beru said. "I think he wanted to make sure you had time to rest before you went back to school tomorrow. He said he needed to get new clothes and a fresh uniform for school as well."

"Oh." Tsu instinctively rubbed her gland.

Ganma croaked and motioned for his daughter to come over. He pointed to her neck. "Can we see it?"

Tsu blushed, realizing that her parents wanted to look at her freshly made mark. But she obliged and approached them. She removed her hand from her neck and her parents stared.

"Ribbit. I guess I can't call you a tadpole anymore," Ganma said.

"You really have an excellent Alpha, sweet," Beru said.

Tsu nodded. "I really wish I could repay him for how well he took care of me."

"You will soon enough," Ganma said with a smile. "I'm sure his Rut will begin shortly after this."

"You don't think it would have already begun? He told me he was afraid I would be hurt, but how would my Alpha hurt me?" Tsu asked.

"If anything, it will be triggered sometime tomorrow. But you will be there. You will keep him calm. Did he tell you anything about his ruts?"

Tsu shook her head. Ganma frowned. "That's a shame. I know you'll be good to him. Would any of his friends be able to tell you what to expect?"

Tsu thought for a moment. She strolled through the class in her mind. There was no one who knew Tokoyami before this year. Who could she ask?

"Ribbit." A sudden realization sparked I her mind. "Mom, I think I'm going to need your help finding someone."

Beru smiled. "I thought you may want to go the Omega Home. I found the address. You just need to get dressed."

Tsu nodded and hopped back to her room. This was going to be a very interesting experience.

When Beru dropped Tsu off in front of a large apartment building labeled _Fuji Widowed Omega Home No Alphas allowed,_ the gravity of what she was doing weighed on her. The security to enter the building was intense. Tsu walked through so many different scans and machines that she was doubting she could even make it in. But once a final scan radiated a green light, a badge popped out of a machine in a wall. Tsu clipped it to herself and walked through the final doors.

A front desk man greeted Tsu with a large smile. "Hello. Visiting or Checking in?"

"Visiting."

The man typed at the computer in front of him. "Who are you here to visit?"

"Tokoyami." Tsu gulped after she said it. She realized she hadn't asked her Alpha if his mother went by a different name.

The man cocked his head slightly. "Does she know you are visiting?"

Tsu shook her head. "This will be a bit of a surprise."

After a few moments of typing, the man stood up. "Follow me to the visitor's area."

He led Tsu to a large area filled with soft couches and tables. "Take a seat here while I go get her."

Tsu sat and waited for about five minutes. The man returned followed by a short woman with a black bird head with red feathers. At the top of her head. She looked so much like Tsu's Alpha.

The woman sat down at the opposite end of Tsu. "Hello. I don't believe I know you."

"You don't," Tsu said. "My name is Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu."

"Greetings Tsu, I am Kimiko Tokoyami. You may call me Kimiko."

"It is nice to meet you Kimiko."

"I would like to share the same pleasantries, but I'm still confused why a stranger would come to meet with me."

"I'm not as strange as you may think. You see, I go to U.A. with your son."

"Fumikage," Kimiko gasped. "He made it into U.A.? Tell me, are you two in the hero program?"

Tsu nodded. "We are both in class 1-A."

A tear filled her eye. "Thank you for letting me know. I know he wanted to be a hero." She whipped her eye. "Did he ask you to come here?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Then why did you come?"

Tsu pulled back her hair to reveal the mark on her neck. "I just found out that he is my soulmate. He spent the last week caring for me through my first heat. I know he knew what to do because he took care of you, so I thought it would be nice to meet the other Omega in his life, the Omega that taught him how to take such good care of me."

"Fumikage has a soulmate?"

Tsu nodded. "I feel very lucky to have him as my soulmate."

"I hope he treats you well," Kimiko said as she started to cry. "I'm just relieved that he has a soulmate. He won't end up like me."

"I know he took good care of me. Since he claimed me, I know his rut will start. What should I know about his rut? You taught him so much to take care of me, I was hoping you could tell me what to do for him."

"I taught him nothing. He has somehow always known what to do. His instincts are strong. I don't know if it is the fact, he has Dark Shadow, or if it is that he has always been so observant. I feel guilty knowing I could never do for him what he could do for me." Kimiko lowered her head. "I'm a shameful mother. I couldn't help my son at all through his rut because I was too afraid. That's why I checked myself in here. I didn't want him to have to take care of myself if he had also had to care for himself."

"You didn't do anything for him?" Tsu asked. "Why not?"

Kimiko reached forward and grabbed Tsu's hand. "Everything I tell will be different for you because you are his soulmate. You can actually calm him. I'm sure he also has much more control of his quirk. It was just dangerous to be around him without being able to do anything. You can do something, so please don't leave him alone."

Tsu smiled and squeezed Kimiko's hand. "I won't let him be alone."

"I'm happy to have you in my family. I can tell you care about Fumikage."

"I do," Tsu reassured her. "Throughout my heat he would talk about you. Is there any way you would be willing to visit your son? Fumikage misses you."

Kimiko removed her hand from Tsu and shook her head. "I… I can't do that." She stood up. "I'm sorry. You should leave now." The woman then sprinted out of the room.

Tsu stared after the room. "You may abandon Fumikage, but I'm not going to. I know you care; I just hope you learn how to care while you are here."

Tsu stood up and walked out of the Omega home. She needed to get home and pack a few things. Her Alpha would need her soon. She needed to be ready for that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Well I hope everyone is being safe with this Corona Virus Covid-19 crisis. I want everyone to be safe. While I have nothing to do, my goal is to write. This came to mind. Let me know If you think this deserves a continuation or if I should stop while I am ahead. **

**-Traditional Twist**

**Chapter 8: Rut begins**

The moment Tokoyami left the Asui household, he felt the first itch. That itch that crawls under the skin starting at the base of his neck and crawled to his toes. That itch that made his fingers twitch and coil. The itch that made him feel anxious and that made him furious at the same time. His hands were getting clammy. Sweat was trickling down his glands. His rut was coming. And it was coming faster than he wanted.

"_I feel stronger,"_ Dark Shadow spoke from within. "_This rut is coming on quick."_

Tokoyami growled at his quirk, then stopped. Growling normally didn't happen until a day into his rut. This was bad. He had never had a rut come on so quick. He was going to need supplies. As he walked into the nearest store, he pulled out his phone to call the only other person who had seen him at his worst.

"Tokoyami!" Shoji's voice rang with excitement. "Is Tsu's heat over? How was your first week with your soulmate? Did her family like you?"

"It went well. Her family is very kind and supportive."

"That's great! Was it weird at all?"

Tokoyami grabbed a shopping bag and walked down the aisles of the random store. Hoping that the sound of picking things up would disguise then gruff tone to his voice "It was peculiar at first. I mean, this was not exactly what expected to happen. Though having the whole week and her family really helped "

"I bet! I know you were not expecting to find your soul mate during combat training," Shoji said.

"Yeah. It was very unexpected. I'm just glad Tsu said I was helpful throughout her heat."

"Did she help you through your rut as well?"

Tokoyami groaned. He wanted a distraction to make it through the store. His arm was grabbing objects that felt right. A low growl snuck through his beak. "I didn't claim Tsu until a few hours ago. It was the last day of her heat."

"But you claimed Tsu… right?" Shoji prodded

"Yes." Tokoyami felt that itch grow again. It was in his clammy fingers. He was ready to throw something.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Is your rut starting now?"

It was no use lying to Shoi. He would figure out what was going on. "I can feel the paranoia of darkness building," Tokoyami admitted. "I told Tsu I'd see her at school."

"Did you tell her that before your rut started, or did you lie to her so you could leave?" Shoji was a minimalist in lifestyle and in conversation. He always knew how to cut straight to the point.

"I felt my rut begin as soon as I claimed her," Tokoyami's muttering turned more into a growl. "This is the fastest one has ever come on."

"Tokoyami," Shoji's concern couldn't be hidden, "Tsu's your soulmate! She's supposed to help you through this. You should have said that it was starting then!"

"I know! Fuck! I think that's why I called you. I… I can't face the idea of being abandoned during another rut." Tokoyami grabbed several large fluffy blankets and stuffed them in his bag."I'm sorry my rut is making me agitated."

Shoji heard the crinkling in the background. "Where are you?"

"A store. I'm not sure which one. I'm…" Tokoyami looked down at his bag now filled with a wide variety of materials. He didn't even remember grabbing half of these things. "I'm buying stuff for a nest I think."

"You need to get home quick. Instinct buying is never a good sign. Can you send me Tsu's address? I think I understand what you are asking me."

"Sure, Shoji. Yeah, I will send it to you."

"Tokoyami, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Turn that flood light on in your living room as soon as you get home."

Tokoyami growled as Shoji mentioned the light. "I will."

"I mean it," Shoji said.

Tokoyami didn't have a response so he hung up the phone. Something seethed within him. Dark Shadow laughed in his head. "_Tsu will be coming. Don't fuck it up like last time."_

Tsu had been silent since her mother picked her up from the Omega home. It was needless to say that the visit with Tokoyami's mother had not gone according to plan. Now Tsu sat in the passenger seat. Her mother, Beru, patted her knee.

"I'm sorry, Tadpole. This seems like your meeting was more of a let down."

"It's okay mom, ribbit," Tsu said with a sigh. "I'm just so sad for Fumikage. He doesn't deserve someone who would abandon him when he needed them."

"This is a shame. He probably took great care of his mother. It's selfish really," Beru said.

Tsu nodded. "I need to show Fumikage that someone cares for him."

The pair pulled up to the house and went inside. Upon entering their home something strange was inside. On the couch a large, white haired teen with multiple limbs, sat next to Ganma. Tsu ribbed in surprise to see her classmate. "Shoji?"

"Tsu. How are you?" A tentacle mouth spoke.

Tsu and Beru walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm fine. What are you doing here Shoji?"

Shoji rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I'm here to talk to you about Tokoyami. You see, he started his rut."

Ganma suddenly coughed. "That quickly? It hasn't even been a day."

"And he probably wouldn't have ever told you when it started. You see there are some things you should know about Tokoyami," Shoji said.

"Would it not be like a normal alpha's rut?" Beru asked.

Shoji shook his head. He turned his attention to Tsu. "This is really more difficult and awkward to explain than I thought. Tsu, why do alphas have ruts?"

"To keep their Omega safe during heat. To make sure pregnancy happens. There are a lot of reasons." Tsu stared at Shoji and answered flatly. It was as if she was reading an answer from a Health textbook.

"But what is the main reason," Shoji asked.

"I guess to protect the Omega," Tsu said.

"Right. And who is Tokoyami's Omega?"

Tsu pointed to herself. "I am."

"Exactly. Tokoyami is in rut for you. He is in protector mode. He needs something to look after. Here is the problem, during his first rut, his mother left him half way through it. His trauma is triggered every rut. He has this need to do it right. If it's not right he takes all that anger and frustration out on himself. Now whenever he goes into rut, he needs to hear clear directions on what to do, or else he gets terrifyingly angry. When he is scared and mad, Dark Shadow grows. He has no control of his quirk when he is in his rut. It's… It's a lot."

"Are you saying Tsu could get hurt?" Ganma asked.

"The opposite, actually," Shoji corrected. "Tokoyami is more likely to hurt himself. You're going to have to keep him reassured. And if he loses control of Dark Shadow… we will need a plan for that."

Beru patted Shoji on the leg. "You are such a sweet friend to worry about Tokoyami so much. You forgot that Tsu and Tokoyami are soulmates. She can calm him with her hum and scenting."

"I'm just speaking from experience. I thought as a beta I could help Tokoyami the last rut he had. I showed up to work on a project. He told me to leave. I thought I could help. I mean, just watching how physically angry he was. I couldn't leave him home alone. So I stayed. I don't regret it necessarily, but I wish I would have been better prepared. There was a lot of physical fighting. I just don't want Tsu to walk into something unprepared."

"I appreciate that, Shoji, ribbit.I want to go take care of Tokoyami. What do I need before going over?" Tsu asked.

"Pack a bag for you to stay for a while. Then We need to go get some food and things. Tokoymi has gotten some things but… he's instinct shopping at this point."

Tsu nodded. "I'll get my bag."

Shoji and Tsu didn't speak much on their way to the grocery store. She followed Shoji to the fruit section. He grabbed a bag and began to fill it with apples. "Tokoyami loves apples. This will help calm his anxiety."

"Ribbit." Tsu started to collect apples as well. "I feel like you are holding something back, Shoji"

Shoji nodded. "I am."

"What?"

"I don't want to scare you, but Tokoyami is not easy to deal with. You never know how long a rut will last. Maybe this will be a short one since you are with him. But he is really damaged."

"I can see why," tsu said. "I met his mom today."

Shoji dropped the apple in his hand. "You what?"

"I went to the omega home where she is staying to see if she could tell me anything about his rut. She told me to leave after that. She just left him, didn't sh?"

"Could you imagine what would have happened if Tokoyami left you halfway through your heat?"

Tsu shook her head. "Let's get the rest of what we need quickly. I don't want Tokoyami alone longer than he needs to be."

When they arrived at Tokoyami's house, there were several angry noises escaping from the apartment walls. Shoji grabbed the door handle. "Please, Tokoyami may be angry, but he is quite delicate now. Be gentle with him."

They opened the door and walked inside. Tokoyami stood in the middle of the living room. Several blankets, pillows, cushines, and more were stacked in a well organized disk. Tsu was in awe at how impressive the design was. "Is that a nest?" She asked.

Tokoyami turned his head towards her. "Omega?"

"Alpha, ribbit."

Tokoyami turned back to the nest. "Fuck! It's not good enough." Dark Shadow sprung from his chest and disassembled the structure, and Tokoyami turned to the nearest wall and punched it. His hand bruised as he pulled it from the hole in the plaster.

Tsu turned to Shoji with wide eyes. Shoji nodded. "This is not even the worst reaction."


End file.
